Kappa Angel
by Kappa Kenzie
Summary: When a young teenager finds a winning lottery ticket to star on her favorite show, she becomes estatic at the thought of meeting the ohsocute Kappa Mikey!
1. Angel's Lucky Day

Angel Lee Lewis kicked the old Cocoa-Cola can at her feet. Her best friend Kyiera (kearuh) Smith sighed. "Ange (pronounced Ain (as in pain) gh (as in jump)) what's wrong?" "Oh, nothing Key."

The black teenager squinted at her white companion's face, studying her expression. "Sweetie, I know that look. You're not catching good vibes are you?" Her best friend nodded her head. "Spill." "Alright, I'm so fed up with this town. It's so boring, I'm sick and tired of being the butt of the cheerleaders' jokes, and it's technically impossible to live out my dream here in Chicago…"

"And which dream would that be? You have thousands." "I wanna be on "LilyMu!" Kappa Mikey is SOOOOO cute!" "Sweetie, you end up on that show, I might as well declare myself the Queen O' England." Angel stared at her friend. "What?" Kyiera asked. "Um, anyways, I wonder what KM looks like without the mask?"

"Maybe they have him wear it for a reason!" Key snickered. Angel glared at her friend, then gave her a tiny push on the shoulder. Key pushed back, and soon they were shoving eachtoher back and forth, harder each time, until Angel slipped and landed in a puddle of water. "Ooooh, Key! Now I'm all wet!" Angel groaned. Kyiera laughed, and held out a hand to her friend. Kyiera then stared at the puddle.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, grabbing a brightly colored piece of paper that was blowing towards the puzzle. She stared at it for a minute. "Ange, you GOTTA check this out!" The white girl grabbed the ticket. "Oh my gosh! It's a chance to win a role on "LilyMu!" It expires on November 10th 2007! Key, what day is it today?" "Um…October 17th 2006."

"Ooooh! I gotta scratch it off to see if I won! Key, gimme your nail!" The brunette said, grabbing Kyiera's thumb and rubbing the nail against the card. "Hey, girl watch it! I just got a manicure!" "Oh well, deal with it!" her friend snapped. After 2 minutes of intense scratching (and complaining, due to Kyiera.) the card was clear. "Oh my gosh, I'm goin' to meet my husband!" the 15'year-old cheered, jumping up and down, then twirling around in a circle. "Well, c'mon, let's go get your Mom to arrange our flight to Tokyo!"


	2. We're Going to Tokyo!

Disclaimer: Whoops…. forgot to put this is the first chappy!

Kenzie: I do not own Kappa Mikey or any of the characters.  
Angel Lee and Kyiera: 'Cept for us!

Kenzie: Yeah…

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Angel Lee yelled, running into her apartment, with Kyiera close behind her. "Sweetie, what is it?" Angel quickly explained all that had happened, and when she was finished, her Mom started to read the ticket. When she finished, she crossed to the red phone hanging from the kitchen wall.

"Rachel? Hi, it's Bailee. The girls just got back from their walk, and they found a winning lottery ticket to be on "LilyMu," you know, that show that they've seen every episode 4 times? Do you think we should let them go to Tokyo?" She listened for a moment. "OK, thanks." She hung up, and dialed a different number.

"Hello, is this O'Hare airport? Hi, my name is Bailee Lewis, I'd like to arrange a flight to Tokyo for 2 minors on, oh let's say, Saturday? OK, thank you." She turned around. "Girls, you're going to Tokyo." The 2 teenagers erupted into high-pitched squealing, and jumped on Mrs. Lewis, hugging her. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" Angel Lee cried.

"I'm gonna go pack," said Kyiera, as she ran out the apartment door. Angel ran upstairs and began throwing stuff into her suitcase. 10 shirts, 4 pairs of jeans, a pair of orange high-tops, a belt, toiletries, undergarments, and Mr. Moosums, her favorite stuffed animal. She began to fill a backpack with snacks, her Nintendo DS, and her iPod. This was going to change her life dramatically.

2 days later, the 2 girls and their Moms stood at flight gate A15. "Flight number 12 to Tokyo is now boarding at gate A15. I repeat, flight 12 is departing for Tokyo at gate A15. Angel Lee turned to look at her Mom. "Mom, I love you. I'll write to you everyday. I promise." Her mother just smiled, and told her she loved her too. "Don't talk to strangers, use good judgment, keep your strength up, and don't forget to wear clean underwear everyday!!!" Mrs. Smith was really giving Kyiera an earful

Angel got comfortable in her plane seat, plugged in her iPod, and began drumming her fingers along to the beat of her favorite Down to Earth Approach song.

_If I move my hands right (if I move my hands right),  
If I move my hands right,  
If I move my hands right would you see yourself disappear?  
If I move my hands right (if I move my hands right),  
If I move my hands right._


End file.
